Golden Insanity
by Undead Artist
Summary: Darkness enveloped his mind, stealing all reasoning from him. Crouching down on the floor he growled and his aunt and uncle, emerald green eyes bleeding into insane gold. Darkness had never been so welcoming. One-shot, twisted.


**Golden Insanity**

_Darkness enveloped his mind, stealing all reasoning from him. Crouching down on the floor he growled and his aunt and uncle, emerald green eyes bleeding into insane gold. _

Harry was running, clad in nothing but boxers and cowered in blood that was both his own and not. His naked feet slapped against the concrete ground and his golden eyes swirled with agony. Hands clamped over his ears to block the echoing screams of his relatives his eyes spilled hot tears.

Concrete turned into the forest and the darkness of the night drowned out all light but his eyes saw everything. There was no need for glasses or light.

_Screaming and screaming the woman clawed at his bloody arms, blue eyes wide and horrified. She pleaded with him, mouth opening and closing but the words where lost to his mind. Tightening his hold on her neck he leaned forwards, eyes shimmering in animalistic glee. _

His shoulder slammed against a tree trunk as he stumbled and the rough bark tore up week old wounds along with newly made one. The pain nipped its way through his system but his aching heart barely recognized it. Leaning forward he heaved, acidic liquid mixing with the coppery taste of blood.

_His fangs slid easily through her neck and hot warm blood flooded his mouth to slide down his parched throat. He shuddered in pleasure, eyes closing contently as he sucked the life out of his aunt._

Monster, his mind screamed. Monster, his heart agreed. Arms wrapped around him to ease his quivering he stared down at the pool with deadened golden eyes. Saliva dripped from his mouth to splash into the pool of stomach content.

In the depth of his eyes there was a lurking dementia.

_His uncle screamed in rage and an all too familiar iron bat slammed down on his back. But he had moved before it could connect and instead it slammed into his aunt who didn't even have time to scream as her husband tore the last remaining life from her eyes. _

"Hate you." He sagged down against the tree trunk. More bark digging into his ruined flesh.

_His uncle cried out in rage and his ears rang. Hunger satisfied he clamped his hands on each side of his uncle's face and twisted. A sickening crack rang through the room, followed with a deadened thud. _

"Hate me." His hands curled around the crimson stained ground created from the drips of blood crawling down his body.

_His cousin didn't scream. Harry didn't give him a chance. Hand closed around the fat boy's neck he lifted him from the floor and delighted as his cousin struggled like a fish on dry land. Watery blue eyes popped from their sockets to dangle in strings of nerves and Harry laughed._

"Hate everyone." He whispered as he opened his fist and watched with detachment as the dirt fell in one dried heap on the ground.

It did not shatter.

_Letting his body drop to the ground the boy's mashed throat rasped desperately for breath as he choked and sobbed. Fat fingers reached up towards his hanging eyes and with a clawing desperation gripped them hard and shoved them blindly towards his two sockets. _

"Fuck you Dumbledore. Fuck you order. I've had enough."

_He stared down at the pathetic sight and smiled as one eye exploded in one his cousin's fumbling and desperate hands pressing too hard. An agonizing keening sound tore from the ruined throat as the erupted orb dripped uselessly between fat clenched fingers. _

Harry stared up into the crimson eyes of his arch enemy.

_Crouching down he smirked sadistically and prayed his cousin's protesting fingers from the last remaining globe. Tilting it so that it was staring up at him he smiled sweetly. _

"Take me with you." He demanded.

"_Bye, bye." His cousin's croaked cry tore blood from his ruined throat and Harry watched merrily as his cousin drowned in his own blood. _

"Why not?"


End file.
